


P - A - N - I - K // Sleepy Bois Inc. (+Tommy) & The Trio AU

by driedupsquid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Sleepy Bois Inc., Sleepy Boys Inc., The Trio - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: !Possessed AU, (or what), AU, Animal Death, Blood, Dadza Mode Activate!!, Gen, Panic Room Au/Ra, Platonic Cuddling, WHOMST, Wilbur is wearing the tiktok beanie, based off that song, but the question is, but there is a major character death, dont worry ;), i decided to make an animatic with the song and the story just kind of followed, is with them, it's weird just role with it, none of the ccs die, okay so like, only not really?, simps gather, skeppy looked like he was in that ethereal plane between straight tiktok and Very Gay tiktok, so anyways who's to say they're alone, so anywaysssssssssssss, so not REALLY based off that song, ugh how do i tag this????, whos to say it's only them in this place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupsquid/pseuds/driedupsquid
Summary: "Techno?""What?""I think there's something you should know,""Elaborate, Phil,""This place, it- it, ah, nevermind,"- - -Sleepy Bois Inc. (+Tommy) and Skeppy, Bad and Zelkam had plans to go camping, but when a freak tornado comes out of nowhere, they're forced into a mysterious bunker that just so happens to be their saving grace, or is it? Something is up with Techno, or what looks like Techno, the other six can't be sure anymore.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Skeppy & BadBoyHalo & Zelkam
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow the blog!  
> https://panik-au.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Shit is gonna go down!! If you're not comfy with sum blood and death, i don't recommend reading uvu  
> also if anyone from sbi, Bad, Skeppy, Tommy or Zelk says they're uncomfy i'll take it down (❁´◡`❁) ily guys

"So uh, we've got a plan, for the hiking I mean, we know what trails to follow and all that, right?" Techno huffed out quietly as he stepped out of the van. Philza turned to look at Techno as he closed his door, a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course! I'm not the kind of person to not have a plan, who do I look like, Tommy?" Phil said. To be perfectly honest, he looked nothing like Tommy. Neither did anyone else. The only person who even looked vaguely similar to the youngest was Zelk. Both of the two were in a shirt and jeans, but Tommy had much brighter colours (and a brighter personality). His shirt was red and white and his hair a bright yellow, while Zelkam was wearing a deep grey (almost black) shirt with deep brown hair. In all honesty, he looked a little goth, but his sly jokes made up for it, showing that he understood good comedy, unlike Tommy.

Philza was wearing a long deep green robe, the colour similar to the leaves of a holly plant, and a green and white striped fisherman's hat on his bright blonde hair. Okay, maybe he does share a trait with Tommy. He also wasn't the only person in a robe, Techno was in a more royal robe, the red a nice contrast with the bright pink of his pig skin, and the last one in a robe was BadBoyHalo, or as he is more commonly called, Bad. His robe resembled one that an assassin might wear, but wider at the base, and with red stripes here and there, making it quite the pretty pattern, on his back were grey feathered wings, and his shadowy face (it wasn't even truly solid, like smoke almost) was dotted with two large white pupilless eyes and what looked like a million red freckles.  
The other two, who had yet to exit the van, were Skeppy and Wilbur. They didn't really like each other that much, Skeppy's chaotic personality clashing with Wilbur's softer (yet still slightly chaotic) one. Speaking of things that clashed, their outfits.

Wilbur was in a very late 2010s Tumblr kind of outfit, on the verge of cottage core (he lacked a flower crown). A soft yellow sweater and grey jeans, along with deep blue converses, or maybe off-brand converses? It was hard to tell, they were worn enough to be slightly mud-stained, and the hike Wil was about to take most definitely wouldn't help in identifying them later. On his head, he wore a TikTok beanie (the other's assumed it was satire, but he wore it so much that they were beginning to question it) and he had longer hair in the front than in the back, so that it hung down, slightly covering his left eye.

Skeppy looked like he belonged on that weird ethereal plain between straight TikTok and very gay TikTok.

His skin was naturally a bright blue, resembling a swiss blue topaz (though he preferred it to be called 'diamond'), it even sparkled in the light like a gemstone. He was wearing a bright turquoise blue sweatshirt as well, and soft blue jeggings. He would be attractive to guys, to say the least, but no one was quite sure if that's who he was catering to.  


"Would you two stop having a stare off and please get your shit out of the trunk," Tommy said, rolling his eyes and tapping his foot.

"Language!" Bad shouted, "You're only sixteen!" Tommy looked slightly taken aback by Bad's words, too confused to even answer.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm 20 and he still tells me to watch my language," Zelkam said, adjusting the straps on his backpack. Skeppy finally jumped out of the van and nodded at Zelk's words. Wilbur trailed behind Skeppy, exiting with more care. Great. This'll be a long weekend if I can't even curse, he thought.  


"I can drink and he still yells at me," Techno added, rummaging through his pack for something.  


Tommy looked up, making swift eye contact with Techno, "We can all drink here. You guys constantly seem to forget you're in the UK right now," Philza let out a huff, it was an almost laugh, which Tommy appreciated.  


"That's enough of this silly bickering, let's start the trail already!" Phil said, enthusiasm lacing his voice. And so the other six gathered their stuff up and began to walk, following behind Phil, who knew where the trails were leading them.

\- - -

  
About two hours had passed when the rain started. It started softly at first, nothing that the seven couldn't handle. In fact, Tommy seemed to enjoy the rain a lot, a smile spreading across his face almost as quickly as the rain sped up. 

And boy, did it speed up.

Within about fifteen minutes Techno had asked if they should stop and wait out the rain ("Why wallow in the mud when we can walk in it?" Phil had retaliated), and fifteen minutes more and a beeping noise was echoing from Phil's satellite phone (Don't worry, he's not that much of a boomer, he only uses it for hiking excursions). The beeping was actually a tornado warning, and damn did that scare all seven of them except for Skeppy. Apparently no one else had experienced a tornado warning, or had experienced so few that it was still super scary. Sure, it was worrying, they were out in the open, but it wasn't new, which apparently makes things a hundred times scarier. So once again, Skeppy ended up being completely calm while the world went to chaos.

Phil remained somewhat calm, but not nearly calm enough to ease the fears of the others, so instead of letting their hiking "guide" figure out what to do or where to go, Skeppy grabbed out his copy of the map everyone had been provided with and searched on it for something.

A great skill that comes with having vaguely frequent tornado warning is being taught what structures are safe for waiting out a tornado, and which ones aren't. So as he looked over the old sheds and ruins of cottages (which were probably just stairs and/or chimneys now) he eyes caught on a relatively close bunker. Hell, it was labelled tornado bunker. That was where the panicking campers needed to head. He spun on his heel in the mud, facing the absolute mess of a group. Phil was doing his best to keep Tommy and Wil calm, but he was slowly breaking under the pressure, Bad was practically laying on the ground out of fear, and Techno and Zelk were talking in hushed (yet audibly) scared voices.

Skeppy cleared his throat.

Bad looked up, Zelk and Techno turned their heads, and Wil, Phil and Tommy each vaguely looked up from their group 'hug'.

"So, uh, I'm not quite sure why you guys are panicking so much, it's just a tornado warning. And I'm not saying that we shouldn't get to cover! In fact, that's exactly what I'm saying. Panicking isn't exactly cover, and neither is laying on the ground, Bad, you're better off in a deep ditch. But! There's something marked as 'tornado bunker' on the map, and it's relatively close, so how about we just, y'know, head on over there," Skeppy said, pointing with his thumb behind him.

Phil's eyes seemed to actually focus when Skeppy said the word 'tornado bunker', but they still seemed far off in a sense, as if he was remembering something. It didn't bother Skeppy, in reality, he barely noticed. All that mattered was getting his friends to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 1274


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i wrote some sootnoblade im so srry i don't even like sootnoblade (or any ships tbh)  
> hdifhssdf they're just best bros blease don't look at it the wrong way

As the branches above them snapped and crackled under the heavy weight of the constant rain, the boys did their best to quickly make their way to where they needed to be. Wilbur was still shaking a little, but Tommy and Bad had seemed calmed down enough. Techno stood at Wil's side, helping him up whenever he inevitably slipped. Technoblade had definitely made the right choice when he decided on wearing boots (not like he had many other types of shoes, anyways). Skeppy was still leading them, but now Phil walked close behind.

"Here we are..." Skeppy said, twisting his head so that he was just barely speaking over his shoulder at the others. Wilbur perked up a little, shivering in his wool parka. Skeppy quickly did his best to pull away a few vines and roots covering the entrance, Zelk and Phil helping a little, Bad standing off to the side, and Tommy joining Techno and Wil's huddle.

After a minute or two, everything had been cleared away, and Skeppy and Zelkam slowly pried open the rusty doors, revealing the dark and strangely dry stairs into the bunker. Skeppy stepped off to the side, letting the others walk in. _Jacob_ _, Philza, Bad, Tommy, Wilbur, Technoblade... and me,_ he counted mentally, making sure everyone was inside before closing the doors behind him.  


The seven boys were now in the stairwell, Zelk hadn't moved just yet, wanting to make sure no one was left behind. Quickly, Philza pulled out his flashlight, and the other's followed suit, each making their way down the stairs in a smooth fashion, no one miss-stepping or slipping. As they entered what they assumed was the 'main room', Tommy noticed a light switch out of the corner of his eye, and without a second thought, he flicked it on.  


Much to his surprise (and the fright of not only Bad, but also Wilbur) the lights actually worked and quickly illuminated the room.

It was, un-surprisingly, bare. Other than the dim lights on the ceiling and the strangely dry and warm atmosphere of the room, there was pretty much just cement. The only thing that wasn't cement or lights was a small corkboard near a doorway. It had a few pieces of paper on it, each of them covered in what the seven boys wordlessly agreed was chicken scratch.

Tommy, despite being almost frozen with fear a mere ten minutes earlier, was now (perhaps overly) eager to explore the rest of the bunker. There was nothing on the map on how big the bunker was (how far did it span? It couldn't be _that_ big, could it?), nor was there any other map on the corkboard or anywhere else in the 'mainroom', so Phil did his best to talk the kid out of it.

Wilbur was now sitting up against the wall, shivering fairly quickly. Skeppy looked at him with pity for once. You can't not feel bad for the guy. But then he shrugged it off to go speak with Bad, who in all honesty appeared to be having a mental breakdown. Zelk made his way over to Bad as well. That pretty much left Techno to deal with the freezing soy-boy. 

_Great._

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to help Wil, it was just that he wasn't quite sure how. He'd been great friends with him for awhile, but it didn't mean that Techno still wasn't that good with compassion. As he sighed and began to walk over to Wilbur, he came to the realization that his robe was still dry. Of course it was. Techno had made sure it was made with water-resistant fabric and faux fur so that it would remain dry, no matter what he was doing, which was one of the many reasons he was okay with bringing it with him on the camping trip.

Techno slid down against the cold cement, glancing over at Wil, who's shoulder was about a half a foot away.

"Hey Wil," he said, "give me your sweater,". It was upfront, but it did the job. Wilbur slowly slid his damp parka over his head and handed it to Technoblade, who set it aside on the weirdly clean ground.

"I'm st-still cold, i-i-idiot," Wilbur shivered out, his teeth chattering loudly. Techno looked over at him, amusement in his eyes,

"Then take this," he said, tossing his robe at Wilbur before standing up again. Sure, he was a little colder now, but the room itself was oddly warm, so it didn't affect him too much, he slowly made his way back over to his hiking bag, and went hunting through it for something or other.

"Look, Tommy, we can't just explore, hell, I don't think we should even be in here, to be perfectly honest," Phil said, a bit of frustration leaking into his voice.

"First of all: Would you rather be outside? With a tornado? What the hell? Also, you're not my dad, so I'm going to go exploring, whether or not you think it's a good idea!" Tommy retaliated, feeling please with his argument. His first point was pretty good, if we're being fair. What did Phil have against this bunker? It was perfectly safe (In theory) (but what could be worse than a tornado?). Phil glared back at Tommy, rolling his eyes a bit,

"I'm not you're dad? Okay. I get that. But you're aware that Wil and Techno call me dad right? If anyone here has _any_ "parenting" rights, it's me," he hissed.

"You avoided my first question," Tommy pointed out, doing his best to ignore Phil's obvious favouritism.

"And that would be?" Phil responded, playing dumb, and doing it damn well.

"Why don't you like the shelter?" Tommy prompted, hoping to get something out of Phil. It was obvious that what he had said about the bunker had been a slip, which just egged Tommy on.

"When did I say that?" he looked a little far off now, almost as if he had genuinely forgotten.

"Just... now?" Tommy was getting a little frustrated with Phil's antics.

"I don't think so," Phil seemed to be drifting farther off into his mind by the moment, almost as if he was disassociating. 

"I'm pretty sure you did, Dad" The moment that sentence escaped Tommy's mouth, he wished he could take it back. He'd heard Wil and Techno call Phil dad so many times, that it sort of wore off on him. These guys, who he saw as these older brothers, well, it just made sense for Phil to be their 'dad'. He'd heard of internet dad and found family before, but the idea that this had happened to him, well, he sorta ignored the idea. He had a family, a great mother, a great father. So why would he need a new family? Two brothers and a new father. He didn't. So he ignored the temptation to call Phil dad like Wilbur and Techno. It just didn't make sense to him. Philza, on the other hand, tuned the fuck in when he heard Tommy say "Dad".

"What was that, _son_?" lording the word over Tommy's head. The whole discussion before that was forgotten as the two had a playful (almost father and son like) fight.

\- - -

Bad was not having a good day. It turns out he _was_ , in fact, having a mental breakdown. Why? Well, it's unclear. Neither Skeppy nor Zelkam could get it out of the poor guy, he was just crying, and shaking, and generally being a mess. But they would be damned if they didn't admit he was their mess, and so they were more than determined to help him.

"Look Bad, you can't _not_ tell us. We're in a tornado bunker waiting out a tornado. We're safe. But we're also in an enclosed space, and I hate it when you're sad. So please just tell us why you're so... why you're so distraught," it took Skeppy a moment to think of the word, but he got his point across, he and Zelk were worried for Bad. Bad tried to look up from his arms, but he immediately lurched is head back down into the crook of his elbow. That's when it became obvious.

Bad was afraid.

Afraid of what? Neither of the other two could tell. But something was scaring Bad, and it most definitely wasn't the storm. Knowing Bad for as long as those two, you learn that he knows when there was another being like him around. His reaction to the bunker meant one thing: there was some _thing_ in it with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus the squid spoke:  
> 👏 best 👏 bros 👏 can 👏 be 👏 physically 👏 affectionate 👏 and 👏 still 👏 be 👏 just 👏 bros 👏  
> -  
> also this is short qwq  
> the next chapter is already like 1500 words tho so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> -  
> word count - 1,005


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not too proud of this, but it's def not my worst, just not by best  
> ALSO  
> all my other chapters have been getting reading level ratings of "11th to 12th grade"  
> but this one (*the one im not too proud of*) got a rating of "college student"  
> god im so confused

"Bad. You're going to have to tell us what is scaring you," Zelk said, his words slurred by his slight exhaustion, both emotionally and phisically. Bad only whimpered in response. There was a soft clicking of boots on the ground as Techno made his way over. Skeppy and Zelk looked up in unison. Seeing Techno without his robe was new for both Skeppy and Zelkam, the shape Techno's pig-like body something they hadn't seen just yet.

"What's up with him? Is he doin' alright?" Techno asked, ignoring Skeppy and Zelk's stares. He was worried for Bad, not nearly as much as Zelk and Skeppy, but still enough.

"Uhh," Zelk hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to explain, "It's confusing, but in short: Bad isn't human (anyone can tell that), but a 'side effect' of his spiritual nature is sensing when there are other spirits around. We don't see him react to spirits like this often. Usually, he'll be a little shocked, but shake it off because they're just about as harmless as he is. Actually, come to think of it, we've never seen him react like this, have we?" he paused, glancing at Skeppy, who swiftly nodded, "He's explained that when there's something particularly powerful and it's radiating some pretty "whoah there buddy, that isn't exactly friendly" vibes, he'll just, kinda, break down,"

Techno looked over at Bad, then at Wil, worry clouding his eyes, "So what you're telling me is th-" he was cut-off by a whimper from Bad, which sounded something like a "yeah" in this particular scenario. Techno sighed, "Do me a favour and try to keep Wil from learning about this, I'm not sure he's 'healthy' right now," He looked back over at Wilbur, who was now wrapped up in his robe and appeared to be drifting off into sleep against the hard floor, "Speaking of which... I'm afraid that I can't help with your spirits, hopefully, we won't be in here for long, you guys are making me worried," Bad whimpered again, tucking his head further into the crook of his elbow. Skeppy lightly patted him on the back, before nodding, giving Techno the okay to walk away.

He adjusted his crown and made his way back over to half-asleep Wilbur. Techno sat down quietly, leaning back up against the wall again, staring down at Wil, who still looked a little cold, but he was now contently slipping into sleep, so it didn't matter too much.

"Y'know I didn't give you that so that you could fall asleep in it, 'specially on the ground?" He whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake Wilbur too much, just make him aware he was being spoken to. Wilbur mumbled an incomprehensible reply, which Techno giggled at, what was I expecting? I was trying to not wake him up, why would he give me an actual reply? he thought. He looked across the room, where the group had left their bags in a pile, from here he could just barely see Wil's sleeping bag. Techno stood up again, hoping he didn't disturb Wilbur by doing so. He slowly and contently walked over to the pile and grabbed out the sleeping bag, unfolding it as he walked back over.

He layed it down beside Wil, hoping the sound would be enough to wake him and get him to switch to the sleeping bag. In all honesty, he didn't want the robe back, he was content without it, but he'd much rather Wilbur be in a sleeping bag instead of under a robe that was much too short to be used as a blanket (especially since he was taller than Techno and it was tailored to cut just across Techno's shins. It looked silly on Wilbur).

"C'mon Wil, it'll be so much more comfortable," he whispered squatting down, hoping that his voice would be enough to convince Wilbur to get up and into the sleeping bag.

"I don' wanna..." he mumbled out, "...robe is comfier...". Techno rolled his eyes, he wasn't cut out for this, this was Philza's kind of thing. Phil was the dad of their group, Techno was just another of the rowdy brothers.

"Fine then," Techno said, standing up a little, as if he'd given up, before leaning back down and scooping up Wilbur, who immediately awoke, "Betcha weren't expecting that!" he huffed out, losing his balance for a split second, before he quickly righted himself, and stood there for a moment, Wilbur awake, but just barely, in his arms.

"Nehuh! Put me down!" Wil yelled in one of those yells you can only pull of when you're tired. Techno giggled a little, straightening his crown, which had slipped a little in his bending down. He then took two quick steps forward, so that Wilbur was directly above the sleeping bag, "You're not gonna drop me, are you?" Wilbur almost-whimpered, wrapping his arms around Techno's shoulders.

"I would never!" Techno laughed out, a smile making it's way across his face, as he slowly lowered Wilbur until he was only a foot off the ground.

Technoblade promptly dropped him the rest of the way, just for the kicks of it.

"What the fuck!" Wil shouted, only this time he was actually awake. He sat up, supporting himself on his hands, Techno's robe still hanging onto his shoulders a bit, though it was quickly slipping. Wilbur shivered, adjusting it so that it covered his arms again, "Jeez man, just let me sleep," he said, his eyes once again becoming sleepy. Instead of just laying down on the sleeping bag (which Techno half expected him to do in his state), Wilbur actually crawled into it.

"Goodnight, Wil," Techno said cheekily before standing up, once again unsure of what to do. Wilbur only responded with a sneeze, which worried Technoblade, _hopefully he doesn't have a cold or some shit_. Sighing, Techno decided to sit down for maybe the thirtieth time that day, just to keep Wil company now, nothing else.

\- - -

"Can we please stop arguing about this, it was a slip-up! We were talking about calling you dad, and then... it's kinda like calling your teacher "mom" or something!" Tommy said, slightly annoyed at the fact that they were still arguing about it, his face was flushed a little red from it. Phil rolled his eyes,

"Fine, how about we get back to the others then, I'm sure they hated not being within a twenty-foot radius of you," he said, a stifling a giggle. Tommy puffed his cheeks a little, but spun and walked back into the main room from the small hallway Phil had stopped him in. 

Crisis averted, Phil internally sighed out, glad he'd stopped the kid from further adventuring this "safe haven". He walked back into the main room a moment after Tommy, taking in the other five campers. Bad was sitting in a corner, doing what Phil assumed was crying, while Skeppy and Zelk did their best to console him. Wilbur was fast asleep in a sleeping bag, with Techno against the wall he was adjacent to, eyes half-closed, but it was obvious he was still surveying the room as he quickly looked up when Phil and Tommy came into his line of sight.

"What're you two up to?" he called out quietly, not caring enough to stand up (or more likely, tired of standing up just to sit back down again moments later).

"Where the hell is your robe?" Tommy trotted over, completely ignoring Techno's question, Philza made his way over a bit slower, brushing a bit of hair out of his own eyes.

"Wil has it, and also I think he has a cold, but to be perfectly honest, that might be the least of our problems," Techno said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tommy's eyes grew curious, while Phil's only grew weary and slightly afraid, though no one took notice.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked,

"Apparently Bad 'senses' something in here with us," Techno did his best to explain, though he knew almost nothing,

"'Senses something'?" Tommy questioned, a bit of fear trickling into his eyes, though it was almost undetectable among the interest that plagued them already,

"You think I know?" Techno said, a little frustrated with Tommy for prying (though if you were to ask me, Tommy hadn't overstepped any boundaries, just asked a few questions. On the secound hand: Techno could have just been tired of social interaction as a whole, which is totally understandable)

"I'd assume so, you're the one who just told me," Tommy huffed out,

"You're so annoying, when we get back home, I'm blocking you on Twitter again," Techno said, crossing his arms and leaning farther back against the wall, his eyes closed again,

"Wait no! I'll let go of the topic, geez," Tommy pleaded a little,

"Hmph, I'd tell you to ask Skeppy or Zelk, but it looks like they've got their hands full right now," Techno once again shifted a little, he was now in a position that would make you about as comfortable as possible when leaning against a cement wall in a (possibly haunted) tornado bunker. Phil stepped forwards, hoping to gear the conversation away from the fact that they were, in fact, in a possibly haunted tornado bunker. He cleared his throat, to which Tommy turned his head, and Techno didn't move.

"If those two have their hands full with Bad, and Wilbur has a cold, how about us three, the ones who are doing absolutely nothing, go and-" he was cut off by Tommy,

"Explore?"

"No," Phil huffed, "how about we make some food?" Techno opened his eyes at this, he honestly wasn't too bad at cooking, no matter what shitty cooking videos he'd made before. He considered standing up, just to show that he was interested, and then refrained from doing so, he had just sat down, and was not exactly planning on standing up without someone telling him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 1,657


	4. Chapter 4

"So, uh, you gonna get up, Techno?" Tommy said, tapping his foot lightly, arms folded across his chest, Phil rolled his eyes a little, beckoning Techno up with a swift hand movement.

Techno took a moment to pat Wilbur on the head softly before quickly standing up, wondering what the hell they were going to make without a fire of some sort. In all honestly, he had no idea what Phil had stuck in each of their backpacks when it came to their food supply, but he assumed it would take a fire to prepare it. The three boys made their way over to the bags, and Philza began rummaging around in what Techno thought was Zelk's bag, but he wasn't quite sure, he wasn't the kind of person to keep a list of who's backpack looked like what, just a mental note of which one was his.

"Here we go!" Phil said, looking up at Techno and Tommy, who looked fairly confused, as Phil was holding four thick plastic brown bags, each with three letters written in a thick black font.

"MRE" they read.

Tommy looked over at Techno. Techno looked over at Tommy. Confusion heavy in their eyes, they looked back over at Philza.

Philza continued to look back at them.

"Uhm, heh, what is that?" Techno asked, doing his best to figure out what the actual fuck Phil was holding, and what MRE even stood for. Philza quickly stood up, losing his balance for a hot second, as his hands were busy, he stepped over the rest of the bags and began to speak.

"Well, they're MREs, but I assume you gathered that now. MRE stands for Meal Ready to Eat, pretty much they're de-hydrated meals, most commonly used by soldiers!"

"Shouldn't it be MRTE?" Tommy suggested. You'd assume he played up his idiocracy for the camera. He didn't. He was naturally this dumb. Techno looked over at him again, obviously stifling a laugh, but not able to conceal his smile.

"Wh-wh-what? Did you jus- Do you honestly think that? Yo-You're obviously joking. Right?" He questioned, amusement clear.

"No?" Tommy's eyes flicked between Techno and Phil, the latter of which gently massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my god," Techno whispered.

"I'm not the one who was an English major! But, do tell, why shouldn't it be MRTE?" Tommy hissed.

"Because "to" isn't an important word! Please don't tell me you capitalize the first letter of every word when writing a title?" Techno was now holding onto Tommy by his shoulders, refraining from shaking the boy, but teetering dangerously close to doing so. Tommy looked back over at Phil for a moment, before looking back at Technoblade.

"Uhh, yeah? Why shouldn't I? They're in a title? You capitalize stuff if it's in a title?"

"Phil. We have failed him. He's an uneducated Minecraft Youtuber. He'll never work a day in his life," Now it was Philza's turn to not laugh, "Tommy, how old are you? Really. Like, what grade are you in?"

"Ehh, I'm sixteen, year eleven," Tommy answered stiffly,

"Sophmore," Philza interjected quickly,

"What the actual fuck? What the actual fuck?" Techno took his hand's off of Tommy, pressing them to his closed eyes softly, "When we get back I'm speaking with your parents about getting you an English tutor. Now, Phil, how are we making these MREs or whatever you were calling them?"

\- - -

"Bad. Seriously, please just stand up. Being in a corner isn't going to help ward off whatever the fuck is in here. In fact, being in a corner is perhaps the stupidest thing you could do," Zelkam beckoned, hoping Bad would finally stand up and do something. He didn't particularly want Bad to do any work or anything (there wasn't much to do anyway) but he'd like to know that Bad could indeed stand if he couldn't then whatever was in here was most definitely too strong or evil or whatever Bad thought. If Bad couldn't stand, it was maybe better to leave, rather than remain, even if that meant being outside in a tornado.  
Skeppy and Zelk trusted bad with their entire heart when it came to spirits, after all, Bad was a spirit, of course, he would know this kind of thing.

"mhmmmm," Bad squeaked out, glancing up from his arm slightly, finally making (and holding) eye contact with Zelk. After a moment of this, he glanced over at Skeppy, who nodded encouragingly.

Bad hesitated for a split second, then finally placed a hand to the floor, then another, and he slowly lifted himself off the ground. Tripping over his own feet for a moment, he quickly latched onto Skeppy, who -despite the height difference-, allowed Bad to lean onto him, and the three quickly made their way over to Philza and the others, who appeared to be performing either a satanic ritual or a high-school science experiment that would earn them third place, or if someone had a really sick-ass baking soda volcano, fourth place.

"So what're you guys doing?" Skeppy asked, not actually caring too much, but he was hoping that if he could get a conversation started that it would take Bad's mind off whatever it was preoccupied with. Tommy looked up eagerly from a small bag in his hands,

"Phil's showing us how to use MREs! If you put water here, this'll heat up!" He said, his voice full of excitement, pointing at a line in a small partially opaque plastic bag, which, unsurprisingly, water was filled up to. Skeppy could hear Zelk sigh a little, but he didn't care, Tommy's buzzing personality seemed to perk up Bad a little.  
Techno eyed Skeppy, is eyebrows formulating the question for his mouth "So, he's walking?", Skeppy nodded swiftly, stepping closer to the group of boys, Bad tagging along.

"So, what do want us to do, then?" Skeppy asked, shaking off the still remaining discomfort of the idea that something was in the bunker with them. Phil began to speak but was quickly cut off by a soft groan from behind Skeppy and Bad.

"Mhmmmm?" It was Wilbur, draped in Techno's cloak, shivering lightly, but still standing. Philza stepped over to him quickly, whispering something or other in his ear, and then having him sit on the concrete floor for a moment.

"Uhh, Techno can you hand me some of those crackers, and uhh, the peanut butter,". Techno quickly obliged, tossing the peanut butter and a pack of crackers over to Phil, who opened both with mild difficulty (the packaging is quite thick), and slowly placed a bit of peanut butter on a cracker and handed it to Wil, who ate it quickly, though no one else had been paying attention at that point, as Tommy was eagerly explaining how the MREs worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not another setup chapter! noooooooo!  
> sorry it's short btw. I was having a hard week, but I've got ONE (maybe two) more set up chapters and then the fun begins!!
> 
> \---
> 
> 1,136 words


	5. Quick Announcement

Two things:

  1. School just started
  2. I do not approve of Vincent's actions.



I know nd people. There's an 85% chance _I'm_ nd. That shit doesn't fly with me. I know people who, by hearing that slur/seeing it typed, could have trauma triggered. I hope that his friends can educate him. I hope he can learn. I hope a lot. But I don't want y'all to be left here, with so few chapters, before the good shit even starts. This book was meant to be around 30/50 chapters, each with a minimum of 1,000 words, and I refuse to let this idea die. It hurts a lot. Knowing that a6d is ableist. Knowing that someone I've written fics for before is ableist. And I _do_ believe he can one day change, but I'm afraid that it's going to take longer than how long I can deal with letting this idea rot in both my head, and your's, the reader. Also, while Bad and Vincent may be friends, and Bad and Skeppy may be friends, Skeppy and Vincent aren't.

My main goal when writing this was to make something that wouldn't make the ccs uncomfortable, and I'm quite sure that Skeppy and Vincent being friends in this book would make both of them quite melancholy. This has nothing to do with a6d saying those words, but it's good to note.

I'm going to edit everything a little. Vincent is going to be replaced by Zelkam. This is final. There is no changing this. No matter if Vincent formally apologizes and learns from it, it is doubtful he will reconcile with Skeppy, and I can't bear to wait any longer, and keep the drafts as drafts. Next update is Sunday, the 30th. I recommend you re-read everything before reading the next chapter after this one though.

This will now be shifting to a bi-monthly thing. Twice a month. Not once a week. Just bear with me. Updates might slow or pick up pace later in the book. There will be other notices/A/Ns scattered throughout.

Also: if you have no idea what's happened with a6d, [click this](https://killburshoot.tumblr.com/post/627478676066451456/please-let-it-die-but-for-real-heres-some)

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end of what I have so far!! good for u!! if you enjoyed it, bookmark, we update once a week <3


End file.
